The End of the Beginning
by Tears Of Yesterday
Summary: A bomb has been dropped on Konoha. The only problem is that there is more to the story than meets the eye. It's in the hands of the infamous ninjas (Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) who survived to figure out how to recover from this and most importantly, who did this. No one can be trusted during the apocalyptic feeling. SasuHina. (Revised and brand new Plot)
1. Pilot Chapter

**Created: 3-26-2016**

**Revised: 5-18-2016**

**I added more details and made it more interesting in my opinion. If you have any ideas or would like to say anything else. Please comment. **

* * *

Summary: A bomb has been dropped on Konoha. Hinata must find a way to survive what feels like an apocalyptic age. Inspired by a book called Hiroshima. SasuHina.

.

.

"Everything we do is for the purpose of altering consciousness. We form friendships so that we can feel certain emotions, like love, and avoid others, like loneliness. We eat specific foods to enjoy their fleeting presence on our tongues. We read for the pleasure of thinking another person's thoughts."

~Sam Harris  
.

.

Pilot Chapter: You're like me

Darkness consumes. It has no preferences, no feelings of remorse, to be fairly accurate it has no connotation to feelings at all. It's quite funny that parents tell their sons and daughters to be cautious around darkness as if darkness is a choice; as if darkness has no control; as if darkness cannot exploit and cover the deepest and darkest corner of the soul.

Where there is light; there is darkness.

Where there is life; there is death.

Darkness is everywhere and it has consumed me. I find it odd how comforting embracing the darkness has become. It's a sense of a reality that many are willing to push down and deal with it on another day. There is no other day because darkness has conquered and reigns.

I don't wish to open my eyes to the horrors of the past that have caught up to Konoha. I don't wish to open my eyes to the memories that attempt to plague my mind. I wish to sleep forever and become just a faint memory. But as of right now my memory is consumed with the image of Hanabi laying stiffly in the rubble with blood oozing out of her ears, eyes, mouth, and nose. All I can see the image of my father's body scorched beyond recognition because he was towards the blast. All I can hear is Neji's bloodcurdling scream underneath the rubble from the sheer pain of both of his legs being crushed from under the foundation of the Hyuga compound. His half his face was ripped off and all I could do was comb my fingers through his mingled locks while striking his main artery to his heart so he could sleep forever. Oh how much I envied him.

I haven't slept since I saw a huge flash while coming back from an S-ranked mission issued by Kakashi.

_I was walking back to the village admiring the leaves dancing in the wind around me and witnessed a flash that violently crashed me into some tree. I felt my body give out from the impact and heard the sickening cracks of my ribs when I met the ground with a loud thud. I grasped my side and bit my lip trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape. My mind was rushing, my heart was pounding against ears, and I felt disoriented but got up immediately and ran to the gates. _

I finally but reluctantly opened my eyes; never realizing that I had been holding onto Neji's cold, lifeless corpses for what left like hours because it comforted me. I ran my fingers on his flesh wound and eventually closed his eyes after paying to Kami for his safe departure back to him. I got up immediately and just walked lifelessly into the city with Neji's blood forcing my jacket to cling mercilessly to my body. I couldn't look at my hands because I am ashamed of the deed that I've done. I walked into the city walking like a dead zombie and ran my fingers through my sickly oily hair. Just for a moment, my mind wandered off to the last moments I had with Neji.

_Neji stood in front of me with his white kimono shirt, matching pants, navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals. He tied his hair up and with his curse seal was showing, mocking me of my past. He didn't say a word; I stood up and traced the curse seal on his forehead with my fingers. He didn't flinch from the sudden contact I initiated out of a burst of confidence. When I finished her grabbed my wrist and looked at me, "You shouldn't go."_

_My eyes softened from the concerned voice I could pick up in the monotone command. Neji always felt the need to protect me constantly, but I had to do this on my own._

"_I must go."_

"_It's too dangerous. You're no match." I felt both hurt and angry by his proclamation. I knew he was saying it without recognizing the way he delivered his opinion made me cringe. I flinched back and without thinking I retaliated, "I don't need you to protect me!"_

"_Hinata—"_

"_Neji, I am a ninja. I am not a civilian, I am not just some women. I can fend for myself. After all the improvement I was able to show you, you still doubt my abilities." I turned my back to him and walk towards the door. Before I left I said, "Very well. I will show you."_

I touched my face with my bloody dried hands unconsciously and wiped the tears that I knew escaped my attempts to be cold. I walked past the weapon's store and saw that it was holding on its last legs. I sluggishly began to carefully look around to see what I could find. There was a huge gaping hole in the middle of the store and a hand stuck out of the rubble. Without hesitation, I began ripping away the rubble. I was instantly paralyzed where I kneel when I saw her face bashed in and blood still flowing from her ears.

As sickening as it sounded; I was jealous. Why was I still alive? I closed my eyes and continues digging deeper to pull out her body. I ran my two fingered upon her neck and prayed to feel a pulse.

I felt absolutely nothing.

"Damnit," I swore. I prayed over her body and went scrambling looking for a first aid kid. As soon as I found it. I wrapped my stomach and gritted my teeth in the process. I walked out the ruins with a book bag filled with the first aid kit and some weapons. As I walked aimlessly trying to muster up a plan for myself, muffled cries of people begging to be killed caused my breathing to hitch. The images of people's melting skin from the fires caused by the flash made me feel sick. It made me feel sick because I knew I couldn't do anything to help them.

Eventually, I became numb to the sounds. The sounds became my lullaby to fall asleep to. Eventually, I yearn to scream like they did but my mouth was dry, I couldn't think straight, and the world was spinning faster than I could comprehend. I laid on the floor hoping that Kami would take me to where he held my family.

"You look like a fucking mess." With the strength I had left, I looked up at _him_. I let my mouth twitch to confirm my happiness to know that someone I knew, could spend the last few moments I had to live. Even if I was _him_.

O.o.O.o.O

I opened my eyes. Oh how much I dreaded the action. I stared at him trying to form a reasonable sentence; trying to collect the events together; trying to understand why did _he _save me... He shoved a metal canned cup to my lips and said, "Drink it. If I wanted to kill you, I would have when you were lying in the middle of the street."

I didn't question is an authority and opened my mouth to let the liquid slither down my throat. I analyzed him while he put another metal can in front of me. He had a sleeveless dark gray shirt with dark blue pants that hung halfway up his stomach. He also had black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps and his sword attached to his hip.

I slowly picked the chopstick and ate the food. It was bland but I nodded my head as a thank you for his gestures. We sat there silently eating.

"Why did you save me," I said while looking down at the metal cup that held my food.

"Alright next time, I see you dead in the street I'll just—"

"You know what I mean." I splatted out venomously.

"Because you're like me now."


	2. Realization

**Updated: 5-18-2016**

**Corrected Spelling mistake, added many details, decided to change the plot. The creative juice is pouring out my fingers right now so I won't stop until I update every chapter**

* * *

.

.

"If there is no struggle, there is no progress." ~Frederick Douglass

.

.

Chapter One: Realization

Sasuke Uchiha.

I tried to recollect the vacant memories I had of him from the academy and that was hard, but who could forget the Uchiha massacre. In a single night, Itachi slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. Rumors spread that both parents were willing to accept their fate rather than fight their own son. To make matters worse, Itachi killed both parents just before Sasuke returned home from the Academy. Itachi put Sasuke in Tsukuyomi and forced Sasuke to watch each member get killed repeatedly then encouraged Sasuke to avenge the family.

I couldn't remember a day when he was happy after losing all his family. I remember that his hatred and loneliness only fueled his darkness way earlier than mine.

My mind was spinning wildly trying to comprehend the horrid events and compare it to Sasuke's past. I never understood his choices nor his self-brooding aura for the longest until now. The massacre was the darkness finally rearing its ugly head despite the beauty of its presence.

Massacre.

Was that the correct term for what has happened recently. The word wasn't sufficient enough to cover the magnitude of the situation. Genocide, it was a fucking Genocide. The bodies, the blood, the nightmares, the screams, the blood, the emptiness, the blood, the confusion, the raids, the anger, the blood. My thoughts were interrupted with Sasuke putting the metal cup near my mouth again. My heart was pounding in my ears and my mind was jumbled with every image and feeling that I attempted to hold back. It was time for me to let the darkness engulf me and let the nightmares begin.

O.o.O.o.O

I stared at her sickly pale face, her untamed oily hair, her chapped pink tinted lips and grunt from the attractiveness even when she is half dead. The whole reason I was following the princess initially was because of Kakashi's orders and my mind play it over and over again. Because perhaps without Kakashi I wouldn't have found my latest obsession.

_I entered Kakashi's office with my bird mask partially on. I just recently got this black outfit, gray flak jacket, ninja sandals with spikes, and a white cloak that covered the tacky spiral tattoo on my shoulder. After spending six months in the chambers and letting the pair of torture experts probe certain aspects of my mind; I was granted the highest rank possible by Konoha and out of boredom I joined ANBU._

_I raised my eyebrow as I saw Kakashi dressed in his traditional headpiece and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono, tied using a white sash. I push the curiosity to the side because it was none of my business anyway and stood in front of his desk. He looked up at me while signing paperwork and massaging his temple._

"_I have an S-ranked mission." He said sighing. I looked at him with a bored expression even though it was about fucking time I did something. I nodded my head indicating that I would gladly accept the damn mission._

"_I need you to follow Hinata," Now that made me raise my eyebrow. The Hyuga girl? My assignment is to babysit the Hyuga girl. I gritted my teeth while trying to contain my nonchalant mask. "She's going to the Sound Village to get top secret information of a conspiracy bigger than the Uchiha massacre." My breathing hitched for a moment. After finding out the truth of what happened to Itachi, I vowed to destroy this village but first I must gather all the information and form an army to do so. _

"_What I am about to tell you cannot." Kakashi rose from his seat and summoned all the ANBUs out of the room then sealed it for precautionary reasons._

"_There has been a conspiracy of the end of this world," I rolled my eyes I'm guessing he ignored it and continued, "There have been wars that the villages and those around are aware of; However there is also wars that only the council of all the leaders know of. There is a conspiracy of an explosive device developed by Orochimaru that has the power to release the same energy of 1,000,000 paper bombs. This device can devastate an entire city by blast and fire … When we raided Orochimaru labs we found from your memories in search of this device to destroy it. It was never found. For decades, it was forgotten. But recently in the past three years, there had been small chatter that someone found it…"_

"_Why the Hyuga girl"_

"_Hinata" he emphasized as a way to remind me her name, "is an asset because her father wants to see whether she could fulfill this mission and become the Head of the Clan."_

_I remained silent trying to wrap my head around the information, I nodded my head and left._

_O.o.O.o.O_

_One week in, she became an obsession. _

_This woman was the most boring and irritating woman I have ever watched. She was fucking perfect. She had curves that could make all women jealous. Her midnight blue hair framed her delicate facial features. When the sun hit her skin… she looked angelic … even her sleeping was enchanting._

_The woman was graceful in his fighting techniques; it looked as though she was performing a dance of death. She remained humble throughout the whole experience in Cloud despite the danger she was constantly in. Every time she killed someone she took a moment to pray for their souls. _

_How in the hell was she able to be the light in a dark Shinobi world. She wasn't of this world and it fucking pissed me off. Every perfection made me grit my teeth. Everything about her made me angry. How the hell was she able to stay so innocent in her field of career._

_I waited for her to mess up just once. Then finally, during the hunt for the information, a man almost raped her. I watched in anticipation. It was an erotic experience watching the fear cloud her judgment … her stutter was music to my ears. _

_But then I got angry. I got angry because it was not me causing her to quiver and it is some low-level thug. I gritted my teeth and came to her rescue. I slit his throat with a kunai because he wasn't worthy of my sword. The blood got all over us and she looked fearful and a hint of thankfulness. I gave her the most venomous smile I could muster and heightened my killer intent to the point where she felt as though she was choking… eventually, she passed out; I took her to her hotel and brain-washed everyone to ensured they never saw me. I took the time to wash her and touch every part of her body… carefully. Her neck was alluring and her pink plump nipples were begging to be played with. I grunted by my thought and began washing her clothes. I scoffed because the almighty Uchiha has been a maid for the last hour and a half. I wasn't sure why I was willing to go to far to cover my fuck up._

"_What the hell is wrong with me," I said out loud. I put the clothes she slept in on her and slipped out the window._

_I took a cold shower after I left._

I never knew why as soon as we got back to the village and why I continued to stalk her until then. Perhaps in a fucked up way, I developed feelings for her. Her perfection caused my downfall for a split moment and I wanted to know why. It clearly stretched further than physical appearance. What did she have over me? I scoffed at my thoughts in my chair and continued to stare at her body.

"I will break you…more than the last days did" I said loud enough for her to hear. She moved around in response.

O.o.O.o.O

I sat up so fast that the pain shot through my body faster than I could process. The nightmares I dreamt of were too real, but then it hit me.

I'm living in my nightmares.

I looked at his sleeping body and stared at how the lantern illuminated the ice prince skin. I was enticed by his body but reached for the leftover rice that was next to the makeshift bed instead. I ate the food quickly so the taste wouldn't be able to bother me as much then took the metal cup out of his hand and drunk the left over water. My body was telling me to stop moving around and stay on the makeshift bed, but I refused. I slowly got out of the bed and tripped over my own foot. If it's one thing that never changed; my clumsiness was still apparent.

"You shouldn't move, you're wounded." I looked up into his eyes and got up.

"I don't need your help" I spewed before hobbling out of the makeshift tent. He never responded; he never questioned me.

The cold breeze touching my skin was the best feeling aside from the smell of burning flesh still lingering on my bloody jacket. Just for a moment, I felt a small tinge of happiness when the sunrise kissed my pale skin. Taking off my jacket I started to examine just the damage done by being thrown back into a tree. I'm not sure why I was confused to seeing new bandages at this point because Sasuke never ceased to blow away my expectations of him. When my mind drifted off to his unusual accustomed I felt someone hit me with brute force. I stumbled back but landed on the ankle I managed to sprain when I got off the bed (at least I think I did).Without hesitation, I opened my eyes and looked at this man who hit me.

"Wha' tye of focking ninsha lets somfing like this happen?" The man's face was flushed and each word forced his alcoholic stench into my nose. He was obviously drunk but his little action didn't stop me from feeling anger course through my body. The more I looked at his pathetic attempt to harm me, the more I realized that tears were streaming down his face. Where the hell did he get alcohol from?

"My wife and children died cos' of the facking war to withhol' this peace! WHARE IN YOUR PEACE NAW!" I listened to his voice crack and watched him walk closer to where I stood. I didn't mind dying because I had people waiting for me on the other side. What was the point of fighting the inevitable… I closed my eyes preparing for the grips of death to embrace me but instead I heard gurgling sound and felt wet and sticky liquid splatter on the side of my face and jacket (yet again).

"Sasuke," I said quietly before opening my eyes again to see his kunai covered in blood as well as everything surrounding the immediate spot. The deep gash across the throat of the drunk man poured out blood and all I could do was stare in envy.

"Why do you keep saving me…" I whispered to him. He walked up towards me and wiped some of the man's blood off my face and I flinched. I was angry so I used my small fist to hit him in the chest. He didn't flinch nor move while I continued to beat on his chest,

"Fight back!" I screamed, "I want to die! Let me die!" He stood there taking my pathetic hits on his chest but then grunted. I didn't care if he got annoyed with me, I wanted to hurt him. Instead, he grabbed both my wrists and forced me to look at him. I tried to fight his grasp but now my tears were falling down my face and my mind went blank.

I let everything sink in finally after three days of evading the truth.

"Konoha is dead," I finally whispered.


	3. Memories

**Updated: 5-19-2016**

**Added details and added a little bit of SasuHina fluff.**

* * *

.

.

You can close your eyes to reality but not to memories.

~Stanislaw Jerzy Lec  
.

.

Chapter Two: Memories

Memories can be defined as the recollection of something from the past…at least I think it is. I find it quite interesting how the transgressions of my past eventually veered its ugly head into my ever-so-bright future. At least that is what I thought, I never realized that the past was always going to be a doorstep to the next chapter of my life no matter how many pages I attempt to turn. It's a dreadful thought I know, but what else can you think when everything you once had is taken away in one instant. The information Kakashi asked for foretold us about this attack and yet I took my leisure time; as a result, Konoha is dead. I killed Konoha. I was no better than the criminals that I kill in the name of justice. I am more than a criminal. I am a monster.

I regret rushing through life and not taking a moment to breathe and walk down a different path once in a while; what I regret more is taking that moment on one of the most important missions of my career. If only I knew life would take me to this very moment of darkness. The darkness felt like a necessity when it calmed my guilt-stricken conscious and my suicidal tendencies.

On some good days, faint memories of times I would bask in the sun as a kid flash through my mind and a ghost of a smile appear on my face. From time to time, I could even feel how the sunlight showered me with its brilliance and my sincere smile would brighten up everyone's day for a moment. Sometimes I could even feel the embrace of the light again when I thought about the past happy but then the numbness of the future brings me back to the reality.

The more I lived in this new reality, the more I realized that darkness is giving me the same bubbly feelings the light once gave me. With the beauty of darkness, ignorance and oblivion are bliss. All the deep, dark, ugly crevasses of life cannot be found because it is surrounded by bigger and uglier truths. Coldness sometimes is needed in the healing process because numbness weakens the control others can have. Maybe it turns everyday people into stone cold bloody killers. Maybe it turns the will to live into the will to dying to live. Maybe my remorse is being overshadowed by my true ambitions. I'll find out sooner or later.

I open my eyes slightly to look at Sasuke's sleeping form; in his sleep, he looked as though he was in pain but now we share that same common pain. I lean forward to get a better look at his handsome face and without thinking I brushed his hair to the side. I was close enough to smell the musky, rain stench and gravitated towards the warmth his body always gave off. Just for a moment, my soft touch caused goosebumps to ravage through both his and my body. His eyes immediately opened even though his tiredness plagues his demeanor, I felt guilty for waking him up. I jumped back ready for his snarl remark but instead he gave me his infamous smirk.

"I'm going for a walk," I whispered looking the other way to mask the small blush that touched my cheeks.

I moved past his body and opened one flap of the tent. The cold grabbed onto my frail body without any hesitation and I cussed under my breath while walking away from the tent. My memories of the sun are being replaced with the thick fog of the night that covers the skin during the day. The only light that can be seen within a mile is the fires ravaging the city even though it has been practically a week and a half I believe. A week and a half without bathing and I could tell because my stench was becoming less pleasant now that my wounds are healing properly. Using my byakugan, I dragged my feet towards the nearest non-drinking water source and peel off the clothes practically attached to my skin at this point.

The water was cold but the water around me turned into a dirty brown. I was about to wash my face when my own reflection caught my attention. For a moment, I didn't recognize myself; my eyes lost its lavender tint and my skin was to look a bit calloused. I furrowed my eyebrows because the more I looked at my reflection, the more flaws I saw. I smacked the reflection out of frustration before going back to bathing myself.

**O.o.O.o.O**

While I was walking back to the makeshift tent, I picked up on the soft whimpers of a creature from afar near ruins I was never aware of closer I got, the more I saw an overly-sized canine staring directly ahead of itself with his ears raised to a certain degree in my line of vision. his lips were vertical to display his sharp teeth and his wrinkled muzzle. I stopped after a moment due to the low growl that erupted from the dog. His body language was an immediate sign that he was alert and ready to attack. I looked at the dog again with confusion when I saw his weight was centered over his front feet. It looked as though he was protecting the building that was already in shambles.

"Akamaru," I whispered in astonishment. His head immediately towards looked my way. My excitement rose when his somber excitement confirmed my proclamation (even though there aren't many big dogs like Akamaru around the vicinity of Konoha, that I knew of). His posture relaxed slowly until he was sitting in front of the building which indicated to me that I could walk up to the dog. Immediately, I knew something was off by the sudden discoloration of the dog's eyes and his quietness. I slowly reached to touch his chest and immediately he flinched and growled.

"It's okay boy, it's still me Hinata." I watched Akamaru attempt to guess the area I stood. The dog was blind. My eyes softened to this sudden realization I had but it was rudely interrupted with I saw Akamaru clawing at a specific place in the rocks.

"What is it?" I asked uncertainly of the deed he was asking me to do. He whimpered yet and clawed at the area again. My curiosity took over and I began to remove the debris from the area. I never connected until now: Where is Kiba? My breathing hitched, my mouth went dry, my heart began beating against my ribcage, and a splitting headache developed. I dug faster while the tears stung my eyes.

I didn't realize that my byakugan was activated during my panic episode.

Kiba's body was crushed beyond recognition under the rubble. His face was contorted in pain and it was obvious that it was a slow and painful death. I continued picking the blood red rocks off his body and saw that by the bleeding scrapings and bent nails, Kiba tried to dig himself out but the impact nearly flattened his rib cage and lungs every time the dog attempted to take a boulder off the owner. The worst part is that based on analysis of everything, He didn't die from the impact, he died from drowning from his own blood-filled lungs.

Akamaru let out a bloodcurdling howl that caused me to flinch. Akamaru was protecting Kiba's dead body.

"The mutt is dead…tell the dog to stop howling fir else he'll attract rogue ninjas" He plainly said leaning against an unstable crumbling wall. I tried to be angry but my mind was scrambling together the big picture while my whole body turned numb. Akamaru growled at Sasuke's remark and I looked back at the dog and ran my fingers against its locks trying to keep the dog quiet.

"You _can't_ say things like that."

" I _say_ what I want," He mocked and replied venomously. I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes. A bitter silence erupted between us. It's funny neither of us wasn't exactly sure how to communicate our emotions without Sasuke's sass.

"Sasuke," I said with such a sweet soft voice, it caught him off guard for a split second. Every time I said his name, this weird electricity ran up my spine. He shows kindness in weird ways and truly cared for _me_.

"We need to put him to sleep."

The ping of guilt and understanding both enter into my conscious. Akamaru was blind, he would truly only be a burden to himself and to others. He may be able to fend for himself but there will be a time where he will not be able to anymore if he doesn't die from food deprivation. The dog tried to ignore the pain of its own body. I could never live with myself knowing that my best friend's dog is killed by some low-life thug when I could give him a small ceremony and say goodbye. If Sasuke had the chance to put me to sleep would he do it? I shook my head trying to not allow my inner insecurities take over my mind.

"It is better this way," and just for a split second, he looked at me with a bittersweet smile which made my heart jolt. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears run down my face while nodding my head to confirm my agreement with his solution. The soft whimpers of Akamaru made my mind go into overdrive because I was sure he knew what was going to happen. I wrapped my hands around my body to avoid the inevitable shaking that was able to commence as one of the biggest part of my life slip through my fingers. Right before we left, I prayed over its body and left a small flower I saw on his body.

After a while, the silence caused tension between Sasuke and me as we walked back to the makeshift camp. My mind drifted off to Sasuke yet again, trying to process my thoughts of him because his recent action revealed another side of himself, I was never aware of. He was coldly considerate, as much as I wanted to deny it. I wrinkled my nose at my revelation and look up at his emotionless face.

The last Uchiha was unpredictable. One moment he is tending to my needs, the next he is letting me lash out on him. One moment he is quiet and manipulative, the next he is having a two worded conversation with me. I couldn't understand his motives behind his actions simply because there could possibly _be_ no motives. Maybe he is just a smug bastard attracted to the feeling of being someone who is slowly turning like himself. Maybe he will dispose of me when he realizes that I am of no good use to him. This is Sasuke Uchiha for Kami's sake; his power was so great because of the darkness he let consume him. I stayed in the light for most of my life and I couldn't even stand up to my own father for more than five minutes at a time.

As much as light is a necessity; its use in my life is over.

"You took a shower." I looked up at him, "You don't stink anymore"

I didn't know whether I should blush from his comment or smack him and risk my arm being pulled out of its socket. I covered my hand with my mouth and whispered, "Would you like for me to take you to the place."

He raised his eyebrow with a smirk, "sure…and no worries… I give you permission to look at my body with your Byakugan."

I stutter stepped for a moment and blinked at Sasuke's retreating back.

Did he just tell a joke?


	4. Nightmares

**Updated: 5-19-2016**

**More details, development of SasuHina and a little fluff here and there.**

**(I'm on a roll right now)**

* * *

.

.

I call my life a beautiful mess and organized chaos. It's just always been like that. My entire life things have been attracted to me and vice versa that turned into chaotic nightmares or I create the chaos myself. Mindy McCready  
.

.

Chapter Three: Nightmares

_I look up to the sky mesmerized by the brightness of the blue and the contrasting white cotton candy looking clouds. I was sitting on the vibrant green hill that was showered with innocent white delicate flowers. I couldn't understand how the sheer magnitude of this place and the natural beauty of it also. I stood up after a while and wandered around picking up the most beautiful flower to put in my hair. As I wandered this beautiful place, I stumbled upon a small pond. A soft smile touched my lips when I saw my huge lavender tinted eyes, rosy pink cheek, and bowl haircut followed by my favorite lavender kimono with the depiction of a cherry blossom tree. I touch the water and watch the ripples take place admiring the clarity of the water._

"_Hinata-sama" Neji softly said in his soft green kimono walking towards me. Neji was just a couple inches taller than me when I stood up and blinked the tears away._

"_Neji-nii" I softly said while crying._

"_Hinata-sama" he said softly replied wiping my tears away, "you're missing out on your birthday party; everyone is here…even Naruto." Neji whispered the last part and I giggled. He wrinkled his nose grabbed my hand and ran towards the house with me. We finally got there and everyone I aspired would be there was. Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were there. I couldn't help but cry because I miss; Neji looked at me and quickly said, _

"_Did I do something wrong?" I wiped my tears and laughed loudly, "N-no…I-I am so h-h-happy!" Neji smiled and nodded. Just as I step foot in the room everyone froze in their position._

_I saw father dancing with a tall beautiful woman with long midnight blue hair. He was smiling and spinning around without a care in the world. Father looked at me and for the first time, it was a smile that could have illuminated any room. The woman was dressed in a soft white kimono that reached her feet. I couldn't see her face because her back was faced towards me I knew it had to be my mother. The tears gathered in my eyes again while staring at the whole scenario. Naruto was eating cake with his fingers and laughing obnoxiously while Sakura scrambled to find reach the spoon for Naruto. Choiji and Shikamaru were laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Ino was dancing by herself trying to show off as Sasuke walked into the room. Tenten grabbed onto Neji and forced him to dance with her; Neji was trying to show off just when he fell on her blushing on by their position.I got so excited that I ran up to her but she walked right past me through the door. _

"_MOM!" I screamed following her. I saw her body walk towards the tall sunflower patch and I followed without hesitation wanting to touch her, wanting to hold her, wanting to be noticed by her. I lost her and I kept screaming her name. I finally got out and I saw destruction everywhere; her body lying on the cracked ground._

"_Mom?" I said walking up to her slowly; she didn't move. I touched her shoulder and when she turned around her eyes, nose, and mouth were bleeding black. I stared at her for a moment before looking at my hand. My fingertips were bleeding the black liquid also. I stood there paralyzed; When I looked up, it was all the people who I saw dead surrounding me. I started to back away in horror and the woman grabbed my shoulder and let out the loudest scream._

I jolted up and cold sweat was running down my face. I ran my hand over my chest and tried controlling my breathing pattern to stop my fast beating heart. I looked around the tent to see Sasuke's body outside and not moving. I walked out,in horror, and sat in the dark of the night. The only sounds that could be heard were the silence cries of the crickets and the internal cries of my soul. I looked out into the unknown Forest of Death trying to gasp for air because the nightmare kept playing over and over in my head.

I always had a fear of the unknown. I was never sure what to do when my plans were destroyed by reality. My anxiety would take over in those instances and force me to feel like a failure. But now, this experience has caused my anxiety to hide in shame from the memories that plague my mind. There was no time for anxiety; I need to survive. Sometimes, I leave my eyes close and enjoy the darkness because it's the only comfort I know but now being in the dark itself is alluring. Don't get me wrong there are times where the darkness is my enemy because that bittersweet silence fades from my mind and is replaced with the images of their lifeless bodies.

I breathed in the cold crisp night and let the ashes burn my lungs. I finally decided to open my eyes (not knowing that I did in the process) and noticed his rigid body never moved from the position he put himself in; His chest rose and fell indicating that he fell asleep by mistake (maybe?). The orange glow from the fire illuminated his ivory skin while his jet black hair framed his face. Even in his sleep, I can imagine his deep dark eyes that I drown in staring at me. His face started to contort and his breathing hitched a couple times but I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I can see droplets form around his perfect skin and I tried so hard to refrain myself from touching him because it burned me.

His lips morphed into a thin line and I couldn't bear to look at him anymore because I knew that he is suffering from _those _nightmares. I slightly smiled because I felt better knowing that I wasn't the only one plagued by nightmares of my dead friends and family. My body reacted before my mind could register and I brushed my fingertips on his arms and his black eyes were replaced with a crimson color. The commas in his eyes spun voraciously, I want to look away and apologize, but his eyes were mesmerizing to me. I wasn't scared, but my body showed otherwise. I could feel my body quiver just from the glare alone which forced the blood to rush up to my face and caused my eyes to widen from the sheer shock.

But my hand was so courageous and slowly moved onto his hot breath on my fingertips sprouted goose bumps throughout my body. I knew he was tired and hated it when I touched him. After the small little stare off, he finally sighed and turned off his Sharingan.

"Hyuga," He said slowly, I met his gaze with an attempted emotionless look on my face before replying.

"Uchiha" I refuted back. He sat up, ran his hand through his hair, got up, went to the tent, and came out with the two metal cups again. The last Uchiha sat down next to the fire across from me and shoved the water into my hands while eating the nasty rice yet again. It's been weeks since my last good tasting meal, but I was content with the food I had to eat anyway. The silence was mutual and nice.

"We need to move." I looked up at him with one of my eyebrows raised to show my concern. I had grown used to the surroundings and enjoyed the area.

"The rogue ninjas are coming towards us. You are not in the greatest shape to be fighting these bastards." I looked down at the water and didn't reply. He was right, even though it was a few cracked ribs; these weren't just low-level ninjas looking for food and supplies. These are ANBU trying to gather supplies for the survivors…even if they have to kill; I knew that Sasuke handle himself but why the hell is he trying to protect me. I sighed, took the rice out of his hand, and gave him the water.

"Additionally, we need to leave this Kami forsaken village." He was right yet again, being here for any longer would while our supplies are running out despite rationing. We need to seek refuge for a place that will take Sasuke and me.

"Yeah…I want flavorful food too" I mumbled. He raised his eyebrow and I just shoved more food in my mouth to disguise my embarrassment.

"If my food bothers you so much then make some food yourself."

"Gladly." We both turned and began packing.

O.o.O.o.O

The fragrance of her body is a soft hint of lavender and subtle rosemary.

The orange hue from the fire was making her skin glow yet again but the bruises were bothersome. I did enjoy that the perfect porcelain doll finally feels the brute pain of being a ninja. The moments when she stiffens up from the words that spew out of my mouth and her plump pink lips part just enough to see her lips quiver is my favorite. Watching her self-loath are the moments I enjoy the most. Every tear that slips down her face when I do something that makes her scared or angry has become the great erotic moment for me. I love it when she squirms under my firm grasp or my intense stares. I love it when the fear in her eyes are laced with anger and hatred because I surely deserve it.

I hate that she is perfect the things she is able to do and love when she can't do something and must depend on me to do it. To see my porcelain doll broken and hurt has become the only joy.

"Sasuke," she said. I looked at her and noticed her long eyelashes, silver eyes, petite nose, and plump lips enhanced when the sun was rising in the sky. She was enchanting and it fucking pissed me off. I nodded to confirm that she had my attention, "Where are we going."

She fell into her habit of tapping her fingertips together when she felt the intensity of my stare.

"Stop poking your finger together," I said in a tired manner and her courage immediately dissipated in front of my eyes. _Bingo_

"Gomen… Sasuke" She said slowly.

"Stop apologizing"

"Go—" She placed her hand over her mouth and connect her eyes to the floor. I smirked and poked her forehead like Itachi used to do to me. Her eyes widened from my action but I immediately turned around and began walking. I could hear her feet shuffling behind me and I smile a little.

The travel was quiet but I didn't mind it. When I looked at her from the side of my eye he looked as though she was in some inner battle with herself. I didn't bother asking because it was none of my business anyway; why the fuck should I care. We arrived at a clean water source on our way; I opened up the backpack I had and began filling our water supply. I looked over my shoulder to see Hinata's Byakugan blazing; I continued to watch her from the corner of my eye. She was tiptoeing towards a rabbit that was eating leaves.

"Got you" she softly proclaimed, jumped, and completely missed the rabbit. She sat disoriented for a moment; I turned my head around filling the cups up again shaking my head at the stupidity I just witnessed. I turned around again and I saw a chakra spike forming on her palm. I raised my eyebrow and walked towards her. Her eyes were so glued to her current agenda that she didn't notice I was standing why next to her.

"Do it again," I commanded; she flinched.

"Said do it again."

"I can't"

"Why"

"I don't know how " I snarled in annoyance.

She kept her head towards the ground. I heard a rustle in the bushes and immediately threw a kunai in that direction. The rabbit fell out. Hinata embarrassed by her inability to catch that rabbit a while ago. Took the rabbit by its feet. I shook my head and went back to filling the water supply.


	5. Past Regrets

**Updated: 5-19-2016**

**Changed the complete chapter and added **fluff.

* * *

.

.

My one regret in life is that I am not someone else.

~Woody Allen

.

.

Chapter Four: Past regrets

Never acknowledged how numbing time has become can make anyone after realizing that the people you once saw every day, the people you once held deep intimate conversations with, the people you once counted on can be taken away by events no one had control over.

There was an exception. I had control over the outcome of this event and yet I took my time gathering information… As a result, many died because of my carelessness. If only I was able to get back to the village a week earlier; if only I was willing to give information to Ninken as I retrieved them. If only I was more aggressive to the informants and pried as much information as I could from them. If only I could have attempted to travel faster than the speed was going. If only I was better at genjutsu to manipulate and gather information. If only I could have done everything perfectly then maybe I would have died as a replacement of everyone's death. I bit my lip and tried removing the negative thoughts out of my head but instead the images of everyone's dead body flashed in front of my eyes. I shook my head and grasped it as a way of pleading for my conscious to stop the guilt. Opening my eyes would only hurt me more because it will open the sad reality that my carelessness is the result of everyone's death.

"Hinata" I heard which forced me to open my eyes.

"You're going to burn the rabbit." I widened my eyes and flipped it on its other side. I nodded my head in appreciation. He raised his eyebrow as his way to ask if I was okay. I gave a small sad smile to show that I was. I focused my eyes on the fire in front of me for a while but then stood up.

"I'm going to look for herbs." I shuffled away from the fire and let the alluring dark of the night consume me in its glory. The cold air embraces me into its arms and I just close my eyes breathing in the ashes of those who died because of me. I looked up at the sky as a way to make amends with my dirty deeds but it was covered by the smoke from Konoha still burning. I sighed closing my eyes and letting the darkness consume my mind again.

Something wasn't right. I activated my Byakugan without thinking and froze in horror. My breathing hitched, my mind scrambled to put together the image of the group of men I see. Without thinking, I slowly began walking towards the group; they never moved a muscle. It was as if they were ready to welcome death into their broken bodies. The group of men was wearing black clothing, singed gray flak jackets, their metal arm guards were embedded into their skin, and they were covered in blood with huge flesh wounds. The stench of rotting flesh caused my body to shake and vomit whatever was in my stomach. I wiped my mouth and continued to shakily walk towards them.

"I did this" I softly said to myself. I believe one of them heard me and he screamed, "WHOSE THERE!"

When he looked up at me, there were gaping eye holes and white oozing out of them. Another man looked my direction and three-quarts of his face was burned beyond recognition. Another man's wounds were so bad majority of his jaw bone was clearly seen and blood was pouring out of his one ear. Another man only has one arm and missing his lips.

I backed up in horror trying to make sure I made no sudden sounds. While I was backing up, I fell into a very muscular chest and without thinking I said, "Sasuke."

He looked at me then looked at the image that is making me quiver, cry, and vomit. He looked a little disgusted by the disturbing men but he walked up to them and slicing their heads off. The blood splattered all over his clothes and some splattered on my face. I couldn't stop shaking, my heart was beating irregularly, and I clenched my chest. I couldn't breathe and all the images in front of me were fading into black.

_It was a black abyss, I couldn't see anything but the rippled effect on the ground when I moved around. I walked around aimlessly looking for some type of change of environment but instead, I was stuck in this black abyss. The women with the midnight blue hair had her back towards me and I backed up out of fear. She remained turned away from me and I tried to get away from her vicinity. As I tried to get away from her, I realized my feet began to sink into the black lagoon. Her back was still to me while I was sinking slowly into the water._

_I was trying to move from the particular stop I was in but my ankles were already stuck. My tears were blinding my sight as I tried to fight the drowning experience but now it was up to my knees. The woman slowly turned around and her eyes, nose, and mouth were oozing black liquid from the lagoon was sinking in. I covered my face in hoped of shielding myself and when I moved my hands away she was gone. When I looked at my fingers it was covered in black. My eyes widened when I realized I was bleeding black. _

_She suddenly crossed my line of vision screaming._

I jolted out of my nightmare with tears forming. Without thinking, I latched onto Sasuke and buried my head into his chest. His eyes opened and he didn't utter words; I didn't think he minded my tears ruining his already soiled shirt. I felt his body freeze from the sudden contact I initiated. His breath was hot against my skin and the electricity ran up my spine when he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't think because the closing gap between us had my mind trying to register the warm feeling I felt in my core. I look up at him and parted my lips slightly and he stared back. He grunted out of frustration and as much as I wanted to say that I didn't like him this close.

I couldn't. I closed the gap between up and my lips touched his.

O.o.O.o.O

This isn't the first time I had kissed a girl I wanted to fuck. This must _purely_ be out of sexual frustration and a lustful vendetta. I grunted and moved the strands that covered her innocent face when she moved back surprised by her own actions. I smirked and crashed my lips into hers and her body mold into mine, her fingers softly run down my back, and her fingers dig into my skin. I bit her lower lip and she gasped allowing me to explore her mouth. For a couple moments, our tongues wrestled before she pushed me away gasping for air.

She didn't know what she got herself into. I watched her carefully and allowed her some time to realize my response to her little burst of courage. Everything about her—her plump, rosy lips, her silver eyes, her shy smile, her fucking personality – I hated it and yet it tortures me slowly and she doesn't even know it. There goes the intoxicating smell again. I look down at her and dig my nose into the crevasse of her neck. The smell of lilac and subtle rain that surround her frail body drives me fucking insane. I felt her stiffen against my touch; I closed my eyes and welcomed the embrace she gave me.

O.o.O.o.O

I opened my eyes after the realization that the supply of warmth had disappeared.

"They're so annoying." I raised my eyebrow at the Uchiha and didn't question his meaning. The man never explained his motives to me so why bother. We sat at the fire site and ate the rabbit meat I cooked. When it entered my mouth the meat melted and I smiled because Sasuke finished cooking it for me since I passed out from the…encounter last night. I shuttered at the thought. I looked for Sasuke's approval and his nodded his head at me.

"You're cooking for now on." I suppressed a giggle because at the corner of my eye there was a flash of orange and pink. My mouth went dry and my head slowly turned to the blonde, spiky-haired blue eyes the slightly tanned man who took there. He wore a short-sleeved red coat with the black flame pattern around the hem with a black t-shirt and orange pants. Right next to him was the pink hair, green eyes woman with a red top, black gloves, low-heel, Kneehigh boots, and black shorts underneath her gray apron.

"Naruto-Kun…Sakura-san," I whispered. Naruto's face contorted for a few moments but he just played it off.

"SASUKE! Where the_ hell_ have you been!"

"You were following me for the past two days, I would assume you would have known." Naruto gritted his teeth before adding, "You know what I mean."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bored look and I was still sitting confused.

"Oi, Sakura-chan take Hinata to the tent and heal her. will ya?" Naruto said, putting his hand behind his head.

I looked at her for a while and lead her to the tent.


	6. Why her

**Hey.. Sorry for the longest wait. I'm in college now... So it consumed my life. But now i'm on summer break so I decided to revise starting today. BUT FIRST I'd like to present a brand new, revised chapter :)**

* * *

** . **

**.**

"The jealous are troublesome to others but a torment to themselves" ~Willam Penn

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5: Why Her

Her porcelain skin glows under the sunlight while her body remained still. She looked like an enchanted, broken china doll and I couldn't keep my mind from wondering to the inevitable thoughts that roamed as she laid broken in front of me. The bruises that covered her contrasted against her sickly pale skin, she didn't flinch when I ran my fingers against every bruise. I furrowed my brows and bit my lip unconsciously and slowly broke the first layer of her skin just to ensure that I could heal it properly… and to make her feel a little pain; I closed my eyes in hopes to clear my disturbing thoughts from my mind before attempting to focus on the magnitude of her body's strain to heal itself since..._that_ day.

"Broken rib partially punctured lung, heart arrhythmia…" I mumbled as I looked for some type of expression from the broken women. The blue-black bruises seemed to have exploded around her lower stomach region and looked as if someone attempted to heal major gashes with amateur healing techniques learned at the academy. I couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh because I knew who attempted but I didn't want to admit it. The barely audible whimper coursed through my body and caused my breathing to hitch momentarily but all the thoughts clouded my judgment yet again.

Why did he do it?

Why did he attempt to heal her; This wasn't just any ninja that stumbled upon some Hyuga on his travels to seek refuge. This was Sasuke Uchiha, the man who witnessed his family massacred by his beloved brother and sold his soul to the dark Lord Orochimaru to avenge the death of his clan. This wasn't a man who would take in a dying person and provide food, shelter, and protection. This was the man who was willing to kill the closest thing he had to a family member at the Valley of the End, this was the man who joined the S-ranked criminals to eradicate everyone's freedom with their version of worldwide peace, this was the man who killed off many leaders for his agenda.

Never-the-less why _Hinata_, from my recollection of this woman, she was the peculiar quiet girl that always had the hime-cut and extremely large cream-colored fur hooded jacket. She didn't even acknowledge Sasuke's existence because she was too smitten over Naruto, who also didn't even acknowledge her existence.

I shook my head and laced my fingers with chakra and slipped it through her blood stream to fix any long-term damages in her heart. Only having a total of seven hours of sleep within the last week caused my body to react violently from the exertion of producing strings of chakra. I bit my lip and blinked the tears that began streaming down my eyes from the sheer pain I felt ripping through my body. I tried to keep my mind from wandering off to the underlying feelings that I buried when he rejected me…twice. When he drove his words through my heart with the intent to consciously belittle every improvement and every feeling I felt.

I could still hear his raspy voice disapprovingly telling me to grow up. I can feel his black orbs consuming me when he grabbed my wrist and threw it away from his body. I can feel his warmth linger and his smell of rain cloud my nose like a rainy spring day. Then I felt numb and cold when he walked away. I felt naïve when he beat me into oblivion after confessing my feelings on the battlefront.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone grab my wrist with a fragile grasp which forced me to open my eyes I didn't know I closed. Her silver eyes peered into mine with emotions that I couldn't sympathize with. My chakra gave out when she pushed my hand away from her broken body.

"You're killing me… Sakura-san" Her eyes pierced mine and I couldn't move. My breathing hitched and now I understood why he did the things he did.

She was _his _broken doll.

**O.o.O.o.O**

My eyes never left his, I didn't understand his motives. I eyed his white skin, the dark circles under his eyes were prominent but his body said otherwise. His white zipped, high-collared, short-sleeve shirt had small holes and droppings of blood. His mouth was pressed into a straight line and his hair was always disheveled but it was more than usual. I don't understand his motives with Hinata-chan.

Hinata-chan? Just the thought of the Hyuga Princess caused my body to twitch. I'm not sure whether it was the underlying guilt and bitterness I have for myself with the way I handled the information she threw at me that day she _died_ for me or just the tinge of jealousy I possibly have.

_She took in front of my pinned down body with her midnight blue hair blowing from the wind. Her loose fitting violet and anti-flash white hooded jacket looked unscathed, her pale skin was perfect. She took in front of me in her stance ready to protect me from my inevitable end. She was going to die for me. _

"_I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" she proclaimed as she stared into his rinnegan. I could grasp the concept of Hinata willing to fight a man who was able to bind me in his Deva path with ease._

"_Reinforcements" Pain replied in a monotoned voice. My eyes never left Hinata's back turned towards me. Why? _

"_Why did you come out here, Just run, You can't win" those were the only words that I could muster up before my voice decided to give out. I couldn't bare to look at her anymore because I couldn't protect her. I couldn't take her out of this situation. I know she just looked remained in her stance, ignoring the words that erupted out of my mouth._

"_No", My mind began reeling, my mouth and throat went dry, "I'm just being selfish now"_

_I got angry, "What the hell does that mean, Hinata don't put yourself in danger like this just go!" My voice cracked yet again._

"_I'm here because I want to be…This time, I'm going to have you Naruto," my eyes widened to her proclaim, "I used to be such a crybaby , always giving up before I even got a chance to start … I even almost took the wrong path so many times…that I lost count…But you helped me find my way You helped me take the right path Naruto… I always chased after you wanting to catch up, wanting to walk together with you forever. You've changed who I am Naruto. Your smiling face…saved me Naruto. That's why I'm not afraid to die here if it means I could protect you because I love you… I always will."_

I grit my teeth and kept my eyes straight at Sasuke.

"Why you staring," Sasuke let out in a boring tone.

"Because I can," I snarled back with my eyebrows furrowing at him. He 'hn'ed at me and began walking towards the makeshift tent, "Hey! What are you going."

"I'm getting Hinata because we're leaving." He stated in an obvious tone. I look at him with a small twitch erupted him the corner of my mouth. He likes her, the one girl who never acknowledged him and actually paid attention to me is the women he has his eyes on. The sweet, innocent, compassionate women who I've broken is the _women _that he craves for.

"When is your deal with her," I asked in an oblivious tone. His body became rigid and just for a split second he stumbled on his way to the tent. _Bingo_. Before I could ask another question his blazing blood red spinning commas eyes were staring into mine. After a split second of his realization that he showed an actual emotion because of a simple question, his eyes faded into black. He knew he answered my question with just that simple response and 'hn'ed yet again.

"We need to leave." Sasuke concluded.

"What about the people", I asked.

"We can't help if we are struggling to seek refuge as they are." I cursed under my breath. He was right. We barely had any food, water, or shelter. Radiation poisoning and diseases are ravaging everywhere. We need to go somewhere and call upon the council for assistance. Sasuke clicked his tongue impatiently taking me out of my thoughts.

"We need to send a message to Gaara! He could help us for the time being."

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

She couldn't have meant it intentionally. She must be under stress, but I couldn't think straight because of the pounding of my heart ringing in my ears. My mind is yelling at my body to retaliate but she blocked my chakra points to heal me but it feels now that she is trying to kill me. I bit my lip and whimpered to see if she gets the point that she is hurting me, but instead she continues and it intensifies. My throat is so dry and my body feels as though it wants to convulse from the strain she is putting on my heart.

"You're killing me." Her emerald eyes met mine. Her face lost its color when I grabbed onto her wrist.

"why?" I blinked with confusion then grasping my head, "Why does he love you." I stared at her and anger filled me up. She risked my health because of her obsession with a man who doesn't care for her when she is surrounded by a man who does nothing _but _love her? My eye never left her but I didn't know how to answer her question. How would I know what love is when everything I thought I loved was taken away from me in an instance. I felt nothing anymore; the only time I felt was when he touched me. I opened my mouth and venomously spit out, "You almost killed me for _Sasuke_."

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight back the tears that already began falling down her face. Old Hinata would have whispered sweet nothing into her ear to make you feel better. Old Hinata died _that_ day.

"I love him." She said softly.

"I know"

"But you don't know, You can't love him", Her response made me give her a ghost of a smile.

"Maybe"

"What the fuck you mean maybe"

"I mean what I said."

"I've loved him since before the academy."

"Is that what you called love?"

"You knew I loved him"

"You said _Loved_" She blinked and gritted her teeth.

I sat up despite the room spinning and my heart pounding against my chest. My breathing shattered as watched Sakura's anger boil over me. I bit my lips to force down a scream from the sheer pain of my heart pounding against my chest. She moved her hands on my chest in a rough manner causing the wind in my lungs to escape. The warmth of her chakra caused my heart to beat normally but I saw the blood pour out of her finger tips.

"Now you're killing yourself" I said in a calm manner, trying to keep my heart from exploding out my chest. She gritted her teeth yet again and now I felt her chakra not healing me anymore. She was attempting to destroy me. I coughed blood in her face and suddenly a sickening crack was heard. My mind was racing trying to figure out where the sound came from; All I saw was Sakura's both laying on the ground.

His eyes were glaring at Sakura as she laid out cold from the impact of his hit. He then glared at me with his Rinnegan. His eyes faded back to black and he sighed.

"Why didn't you fight back"

"I wanted to die."

"You know I wouldn't let that happen."

"I know," He touched my face with his warm calloused fingers. I licked my lips because of how close he was to my face. His breath alone made goosebumps run through my body. Before I could finish bathing in his presence, he put his head on my shoulder then breathed in my stench.

"You stink" He replied. I wrinkled my nose and looked up to meet Naruto's eyes. As soon as our eyes met he looked away and attempted to wake Sakura from her much needed slumber and stop the bleeding. I closed my eyes for a moment. The headache was gone.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	7. Mistake

**If you haven't yet read the update I have on my profile just to clear up my thoughts on this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_._

_._

Tomorrow, every Fault is to be amended; but that Tomorrow never comes.

~Benjamin Franklin

.

.

Chapter Six: Mistake

_I let go of the breath I wasn't aware I was holding and face the mirror putting in the black contacts I was told to wear. So that's how I would look with black eyes. I look intense; kind of like the Uchiha boy from the academy. I shook my head and walked to the closet of the motel I rented for the next week. I bit my lip and began trying to look for the right outfit for my rendezvous with one of the conspiracists I guess they're called. The lump was forming in my throat because Ninken told me that the first mission is to seduce a conspiracist. I squirmed in my black laced bra and panties because I would have never thought that there would come a day, my femininity would have to be used just to pry information out of a man who probably didn't have any good information anyway. I breathe in again trying to calm my nerves and continued rummaging through the selective amount of clothes I had. _

_I had nothing._

_I sighed, put on some regular closed, and asked the desk for the nearest store. While walking there, I felt a presence watching over me and just for a second my body tensed up. I hope the person didn't see it. I continued walking fumbling my fingers together trying to remember the directions the woman gave me on the front desk. I got distracted on my way because the being was getting closer. I gritted my teeth knowing that in the enemy's territory I cannot activate my byakugan, it would give me away. But all girls have at least one kunai attached to their thigh…right?_

_I tried to walk as normal as possible and put my hands on my waist. I slowly slide them to my thigh and throw it in the direction I felt the unusual surveillance. I heard a small gasp and I casually walk to the tree the man's jacket was attached to. He was a pale, blue eyes, and brown haired man with average looks. _

"_Who are you?" I said cautiously. He didn't answer my question but his eyes never left mine. They were the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen but I wasn't going to back down because of that. I breathed in and smiled while looking at the ground, "Did you know there is a pressure point between your head and your shoulder that could paralyze… I know where it is."_

_After my statement, I looked up into his eyes and touched his neck at the exact place and slowly circled it with my hand. I tried to stay calm and look into his eyes before saying, "Wh-o are you?" He stiffened from my hand gesture and finally opened his mouth, "I am Yuko, one of the members of the D.O.W.P circle."_

_I raised my eyebrow trying to understand how he found me. Before I would ask he continued, "I work under Konoha and Hokage-sama told me you would be coming." I looked at him questioningly and he slowly put his hand in his pocket which caused me to put small pressure on the area of his neck and he flinched._

"_Please no no no, please... I was reaching in my pocket to give you the file I gathered." He slowly took his hand back out and handed me the small book. I took the book and released the kunai from his jacket._

"_Hinata!"_ I immediately opened my eyes to see bright blue eyes staring into mine calling my name another three times. I raised my eyebrow up in confusion trying to remember the conversation we were having before my flashes took over. He moved his face away from mine and threw his hand to the back of his head.

"As I was saying….I recently sent Gamatatsu to deliver the message to Gaara that we were coming to his village…and I got news that I need to share with everyone." It got so silent that if a needle dropped it could be heard. Naruto summoned the toad and asked for the scroll.

"We need to ensure no one else hear this." I activated my Byakugan and said quietly, "There is a cave about two minutes east we could use and seal off."

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded their head in acknowledgement and went to pack. Sakura couldn't look at me because of what happened in the tent four days ago and I quite frankly didn't care. Truth be told, my relationship (or lack thereof) does not and should not concern her. I rose up from my sitting position and helped Sasuke pack up our belongings. Not long after Sakura stood up also.

There was no mishaps nor problems getting there which was weird because I knew everyone felt the chakra spike around the area before entering. I didn't question anything and activated my Byakugan to look around the cave. I felt chakra around but saw none. I ignored my gut feeling and nodded towards Naruto. Naruto seals up the cave completely and Sakura ensured that truly no one was here. Sasuke made a fire due to the fact that we went deep into the cave to speak about the matters at hand.

Naruto looked at us for a second almost hesitant for his next statement and opened the scroll. He cleared his throat and began,

"Naruto, I would advise you to stay where you are because all the villages surrounded are greatly concerned about the effects of this bomb ( despite my continuous warning of this conspiracy). Two weeks prior to the bombing, a specialized team under my supervision decrypted and stumbled upon a series of events plotted out for the downfall of Konoha. It was called D.O.W.P. I went to the chambers and scheduled a meeting with all the leaders expect your Hokage to put together a hunt-and-rescue team because the plans never had an exact date or time. Each village ignored my plea because bitterness has consumed their hearts from the last war.

I am working on a task unit myself but the war has devastated us also so it would take months since many are reconstructing the village. I believe one of these nations had the only bomb Orochimaru made and wanted Konoha eradicated from the map altogether ~ Gaara"

Everyone looked at each other not sure what to say (aside from Sasuke looking indifferent from the news).

_I sat on my bed before putting on the clothes I spent hours looking for. I slipped the book out of my pocket and opened it. My curiosity never ceased to stop since having the book, perhaps it could explain why I was picked for such an important mission. Just as I opened the Book the words in big bold letters were the acronym D.O.W.P. _

"What the hell is D.O.W.P?"

"Destruction of World Power," I said softly.

"Hinata-chan you know what this is?" I nodded my head because my throat went dry. I looked out at the blue skies and smile softly when I saw the red and yellow leaves dancing freely in the wind. I activated my byakugan because it was the middle of summer.

"We are under a genjutsu," Sasuke simply stated. I gritted my teeth and faced Sasuke. He broke it with ease but whoever activated the jutsu vanished.

"How long were we under," I asked trying to confirm my suspicion from earlier.

"As soon as we entered the proximity of the cave." Naruto chimed in.

"Why didn't you anyone say anything!" Sakura chimed in pissed and probably contemplating whether or not to hit Naruto.

"Because whoever was listening…was the one who delivered the bomb," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

My head was spinning from all the information being thrown at me, I couldn't help but feel like the main cause of this bombing. I closed my eyes trying to recollect my feelings and I also don't want to look weak in front of them.

"It's my fault." I finally said looking at the ground shaking. Everyone looked at me with confusion.

"My last mission was to gather information on this conspiracy… I was too late."

"Hinata," Naruto moved close to me and placed his hand on mine. Sasuke's demeanor changed in the process of watching his action, "what happened?"

I breathed in trying to collect my thought again before saying, "I lost the book… for a while."

_D.O.W.P? My eyebrows furrowed. What the hell is going on? Why the hell was I picked for such a mission? I didn't understand my part in all of this conspiracy crap but before I could read on, there was a knock at my door. I walked up slowly to the door and looked out the peephole. It was the maid looking at me with her cleaning products in her hand. I opened the door slightly to explain how I didn't need the clean-up and smoke was blown in my face. My world slipped into darkness and I hit the floor without a second to spare. _

_My eyes were heavy and everything around me was slowed down dramatically. I would see movement in the room completely slowed down and could hear the conversation taking place but it was also slow and sounded deeper than usual. With the control I had left with my body I tried to hide the book under my body. As soon as I did that, I couldn't move any part of my body anymore and my eyes were feeling extremely heavy._

_I blinked slowly and with the strength I gathered together I said, "stop."_

_I was so soft that they completely ignored my order and continued rummaging through my stuff. I blinked slowly again let my head slip on the ground._

"_Where is the book?" I heard slowed and deepened. I blinked one more time trying to fight off the gas. Before I completely passed out the man lowered his face to my eye level, took the book from under my hip and said, "No worries. You'll be up in no time in 12 hours, tops." I tried to say something else but the drugs finally took its course._


End file.
